


The Beginning

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Beautiful Nightmare [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Edited: 04/March/2017, Eldritch!Bill, I couldn't have chosen a better summary?, M/M, Minimum descriptions of violence, Mpreg, Parent AU, Possessive Behavior, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Weirdmageddon, Slight mention of the Pines family, This is for Miairottenbanshee, This may be the strangest thing I've ever written, Weirdmageddon, new world order, possessive thoughts, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any family? N̨O͞͏̴̷͠T̡̢̛͢ ̶̢͏A̕̕͝Ņ͟Y̶̢̛͞M̸̡͢͡O̵͠R̸̛͘E̶͡.̧͜͏</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the blank page and I said, "Wow, I really am going to write this?" And yes, I will. M-Preg, is something that isn't very easy for me to write, first why have to find a way to it work. In my normal Parent AU, Bill makes Dipper woman. But here it will be different the conception... Very different... Something never seen before? No, I think already yes.
> 
> Also perhaps I can explain, in one way or another, the role of their children in the world.
> 
> As 'Haunted' was seen from the perspective of Dipper, 'Incomplete' was from the point of view of Mabel, in this chapter we have Bill, why? Why I want to know the relationship Cipher has with his family. This will be fun and stressful, I try to write as if I were the evil dorito... Uff... sorry family (anyone notice the irony? No? Just me? I'm out)... but I don't sorry... or maybe yes? No, I don't think so... or maybe...
> 
> Thanks to Miairottenbanshee, who asked me to write this one-shot. I think that is short and strange that I could have written.
> 
> With this last chapter, I completed this series.
> 
> For further information, here is my tumblr: iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com
> 
> Edited: Saturday - 04 - March -2017
> 
> Now with a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 48 - 58.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

_Screams._

_Whimpers._

_Bones being broken._

_The smell of blood spilled on the earth._

_Oh God, he loved all that. Hear those humans being tortured until their inevitable end, why? Because they’re simple bags of meat who still don’t know their position in this new world._

_Five years since Bill Cipher had entered the human world._

_Five years since the dimensions were unified to become one._

_Five years since he had his beloved Dipper Pines by his side and would never let him leave his side._

Bill was personally responsible for molding Pine Tree to his liking, it was exciting to see the child fearful of him, what he could do if Pine Tree disobeyed him, to see him break his shield against all the compliments and congratulations he told him and finally have each part of him, soul, mind, and body.

Pine Tree wasn’t thinking about his family as he was in his early days at Fearamid. Bill erased every thought of the Pines from Pine Tree’s mind.

Every Shooting Star’s smile and hug, his lover didn’t need them, Bill was in charge of treating his Pine Tree as a God.

Each Crescent’s fight lesson, Pine Tree had new techniques and better fighting bags to practice with.

Every knowledge learned from Sixer, his Pine Tree was too clever, even for his own good.

 _Do you see it?_ Pine Tree _didn’t_ need human fools who would simply limit his potential.

Yet he kept looking at the stupid Pines family, he had to make sure none of those dull humans wanted to interfere with his new world order. Fortunately for him, they no longer had that motive. The only thing that motivated them to continue fighting was to find Pine Tree, but Shooting Star gave up and with their decision, the whole family as well.

Bill hated that girl for every thought his Pine Tree had about her before the boy surrendered completely to Bill, though he had to thank her, or else he would never have entered the physical world and never would have Dipper in his hands.

 _Thank you, Mabel! You really are a matchmaker._ Bill Cipher laughed at his mocking thought.

Earth... Or what was once called that. How many people did he manipulate for this day? No, seriously, _how many?_ Bill had lost count, were they nearly 250 or 753? He still remembered some great minds who were inspired to do great things, Pythagoras, Archimedes, Einstein, Edison, Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Kennedy, Lincoln, Trembley, Lennon, Walt, Lovecraft, Rowling, Tarantino, Gates, Jobs ... Mathematicians, inventors, writers, kings, queens, pharaohs, emperors, empresses, musicians, painters, presidents and yes, even cartoonists.

All these people ended up being cruelly cheated, even though they were smart enough for the human species, they were nothing against Bill Cipher. Each of them in love with the promises of his muse... And obviously, Bill complied with all the deals, but, of course, there were certain gaps in the contract that he took advantage of for his benefit.

Bill occasionally visited the ravaged earth globe ruled by his friends. This dimension learned how to throw a party, right?

His Pine Tree was completely a demon, though, his partner rather preferred to eat privately if he had the opportunity. Apparently, Dipper still had some morality. Don’t worry, eventually, he’ll forget it.

“Pine Tree,” Bill spoke to find his companion, the young demon still had traces of blood on his chin, the poor boy was seriously hungry, totally understandable. Bill approached the brown-haired demon, “You shouldn’t go too far from me, remember we’re just making quick visits.”

“Sorry Bill. It’s just that I was too hungry,” The younger demon hugged Bill, “It’s normal, right? It means that everything is going well, isn’t it?”

Of course, it’s a completely normal process, if by that you mean the demon who will have his children suffering from an insatiable appetite, _is_ completely normal.

Bill embraced Dipper, gently caressing the wings on his back, he wished he could have his way with his mate here, in the midst of all that blood, guts, and bones, Pine Tree would enjoy it. But no one should see his Pine Tree as Bill Cipher did. And whoever dares to think it, they weren’t going to continue in this world.

It was an unexpected surprise when his Sapling asked to have a family with him.

 _Family?_ Long ago he had no one to call family, friends were his friends, and that was enough. The last beings who were called his family were dead for a long time. He took care of them. And he still remembered the blood of his relatives running in his hands, he could still hear bones and organs being detached, the pleasure of crushing each of their particles, no more chains that bind him to someone.

He accepted the request of his ex-human.

Under other circumstances, Bill would have made Pine Tree a woman, the gender of his species that is responsible for fertilization, but in this case, the demons had a multitude of genders that were responsible for that.

But, he was going to try something better. Just to make sure it worked.

Pine Tree felt curious when Bill blindfolded, the cosmic being told him that it was a precaution as things might be getting hardcore tonight. When Bill had finished preparing his Sapling, it was that long awaited moment began... He changed into his true form.

Pine Tree was tense at first – Bill had proposed to do this long ago, but his Pine Tree was still innocent in some ways – However, at hearing his lover’s voice, the younger demon began to feel _relaxed_ , to feel the tentacles roam every part of his body, his whole being began to lose control of his senses. The boy’s hands began to traverse his monstrous body, as if it was the most magnificent. It was good that Pine Tree had become accustomed to seeing his true form, or Bill would have to do this against Pine Tree’s will.

The blindfold fell from Dipper’s eyes.

But the boy was so full of lust that he continued the passionate moment, not caring that with whom he made love was an Eldritch creature from another dimension.

The act lasted at least a day and when both were over, his Pine Tree was so full of his seed that no one could doubt that he was already pregnant.

Pine Tree became wilder and every time he had the opportunity, he ate a human being without even asking who might have been that unfortunate person who crossed his path. The guilt gnawed after finishing his feast of blood, but Bill was always there, always ready to _console him_ and say that sweet mantra he had planted in Pine Tree’s brain.

For the last few months, Pine Tree gave him the happy news that he was going to have twins. On the one hand, Bill believed that it would awaken Pine Tree’s desire to see his twin, but Dipper’s face when talking about how they would take care of their children made him disappear those inevitable doubts.

Bill prevented Dipper from leaving his room if he wasn’t in the company of Ursa or Lilith, the creatures were very overprotective, of course, that Dipper could face humans and demons, but now he wasn’t the only person who shared his body. Even Red had become part of the plan to care for Pine Tree, provided he had a little more freedom and security for his brothers and Pine Tree.

Bill Cipher knew Red, and she wouldn’t dare to fill his mate’s head with ideas like seeing the Pines again. Besides, he finally rebuilt the two fingers she lost years ago. She was one of the few humans who dared to confront him, but she wasn’t stupid enough to do anything to hurt her, her brothers, or Dipper.

Bill Cipher had observed for several families for centuries and occasionally breaking those bonds of trust between them. He even allowed children to be safe once his world order was established, the more people worshiped him, the more feared he was by the human population.

Sometimes he would watch over the Pines and his small group hidden in the farthest reaches of their territories. He saw Question Mark with Birdsong and their son, as well as Mooney and Breaking Heart with that newborn baby. Shooting Star training all the children she adopted. Crescent trying to reconnect with Sixer.

 _Ha!_ Of course, as if he were to let Pine Tree return to see his family. Also, his lover was already immortal, thus Bill prevented Pine Tree mourn the death of his family when they passed to the afterlife.

Do you see how good a gentleman he’s with his lover?

Pine Tree had become even more affectionate with him. If a pregnancy was what he needed to improve Pine Tree’s attitude, then he must have tried this since the boy came to his new home. But hey! He’s a gentleman as long as others knew his place in this hierarchy.

Then came the most anticipated moment. The birth of a new demon wasn’t something that was seen very often. The last hybrid born of a demon and a human was in the sixth century and ended up trapped in a cave by a lady. _Wow, what a waste._ Although more hybrids had been born lately since some demons and creatures decided to take humans as their mates.

However, this birth was special, it was the Supreme Leader’s children, a sight that everyone wanted to see. But only Bill, some imps, and friends would have that privilege to witness.

Dipper screamed in pain as his body began to swell for his son to be born. A scream rang through the room and Bill Cipher’s and Dipper Pines’ first child was born.

The second twin was still missing, so Pine Tree had to continue to suffer until a second cry was heard in the room. Bill saw the group of imps split up to take care of the newborn and his partner. The second cry was present.

The younger twin was taken close to his older brother and Bill was finally allowed to approach his partner, Dipper seemed to be about to die.

“Where are they?” Pine Tree asked with a slight tone of voice that his lungs could produce.

“Preparing them to see you.”

The Imps brought between their arms, two small forms and the creature gave them to their Lord and all the others left the room. Bill carefully placed the twins next to Dipper.

The winged demon discovered the face of his children, two small children, “They look human.”

“Of course, it’s a camouflage that the hybrids have at birth, in time they’ll have their forms of demons.”

One of the babies opened his small eyes and crimson prevailed in the eye, “They’re so beautiful and small.” Dipper stroked the small hand of his son, “They’re our children.”

Bill watched carefully that look, several years ago that Dipper no longer made that look that even he had forgotten. _He really had done a great job._ Pine Tree looked that way when he remembered the moments he and his sister had in their first summer in Gravity Falls.

Then something better caught his attention, “Little Tree, look.” The Dream Demon removed the blankets that enveloped the two babies and on their small, smooth forehead were seven small dots, one of which stood out more than the others. “ _Alkaid._ ” Bill touched the small mole on the forehead of his first child, then he went to the front of the younger baby, touching the mole that best distinguish, “ _Alioth._ ”

“Do they have my birthmark?” Dipper asked in wonder.

“I always knew you were special.” Bill possessively embraced Dipper, his lover was watching his children, their babies slept peacefully in the arms of their parents, there was nothing or anyone who dared to harm them.

“Alkaid and Alioth.” Dipper pronounced the names of their little hellspawns.

Bill looked at Dipper and then at his children.

Seven stars, seven deadly sins, seven places on earth ready to be their playground.

They were going to do great things.

They would be the future rulers of these dimensions.

_But Dipper Pines was his._

_Forever._


End file.
